


Songbird Oneshots

by CheshireKittyKat



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: #RarePairs, #alastorxhusk, #angst, #comedy, #hazbinhotel, #romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cute, Fluff and Smut, M/M, NSFW, Smut, some non-nsfw chapters as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireKittyKat/pseuds/CheshireKittyKat
Summary: I have noticed a lack of ships revolving one of my favorite ships, Alastor and Husk. And since there is literally on this site. I decided to be the first to do so seeing as to how I searched and didn't find any.The thing is called songbird because Alastor works for Radio. And a lot of songs play on the radio, and Husk has wings like a bird. Hence the bird thing. So Songbird. I thought it sounded cute. I haven't really heard an actual ship name for this pairing so I figured I would make one? Could also possibly called Radio KittyAnyways most of these one shots will be taking place in the same universe and stuff and will feature different points in their relationship. Unless i specifically say otherwise, assume that all oneshots are part of the same thing.





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Hazbin Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Hazbin+Fandom).



> I do not own these characters. They belong to ViziePop. This is just fanservice and is technically not canon.

  It had been a long week for Alastor and Husk. Husk had been kept pretty busy working the hotel's bar operating it as a bartender, while Alastor had been busy promoting the Hotel on his radio show, as per his agreement with Charlie. It seemed lately as though they had both done nothing but non stop working and they could honestly use a break. Which is why when they were finally given the night off that Monday Night, Alastor's original plan had been to stay home and rest. At least, that what he originally thought he was going to do. Until Husk invited him over for some drinks and to watch one of those moving picture shows that he had heard so much about.   
  
  Now normally he didn't have too much interest in those moving picture shows, but it was Husk, and he did consider himself to be quite good friends with the winged cat demon. Since, Husk had told him that he was planning to watch some movie called  _The Wolf of Wall Street_. The title had seemed to peak Alastor's interest. He had been there when the stock market had crashed, and depending on who you asked, might or might not have even had a role in it. So the idea of a movie being made on the event itself did peak his interest and he was hoping that the movie would show a lot of death. He always did love a good dramatic death scene in a movie. The gorier the better. 

  Alastor having nothing else better to do agreed to his proposal. He arrived at Husk's around 7pm after his show went off the air for the night and made the way down to Husk's simple apartment. Knocking on the door, Husk answered with a couple glasses of red wine in hand. Alastor's personal favorite, due to it's rich taste and the fact that it looked like blood.   
  
  Husk offered a a glass to Alastor and led him over to his couch. Alastor happily obliged and took the glass of wine, sipping it as he followed him over, sitting down on Husk's own dusty brown couch. An average size television sat across from them on the other side of the room on a dark wooden chest, it's television antenna bent and clearly taped together. 

  Alastor sat leaning back on the couch a bit, a slight poof of dust appearing when he sat down. "Good grief. When is the last thing you cleaned this thing!" He proclaimed trying to brush the dust off of his suit jacket and pants.   
  
  Husk shrugs. "Honestly, No idea. That couch has been in this apartment longer than I have." He says as he opens up the VHS player and puts in the movie. Due to it being hell, they didn't have nice luxuries such as DVDs and were forced to have to use crappy second hand VHS tapes, even for the newest of movies. 

"Well that's not concerning in the slightest." Says Alastor sarcastically a bit wary of the couch now. "The least you could do is clean the darn thing."   
  
"Yeah, well I haven't really haven't had a lot of time to do so." He says as he starts the movie and makes his way over to the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table as he sips his wine. The trailers at the beginning of the movie run through and soon the movie starts.   
  
  It didn't take Alastor long to realize that this movie was not about the Great Depression like he had thought, however it still seemed to be quite an interesting movie and it did have to deal with Wall Street and stock brokers. It had an interesting spot, and the fact that they were basically committing such a scheme had caught his interest.  
  
  However, what he hadn't expected was for how  _graphic_ the movie really was. Blood, gore, violence, and death were one thing. But never,  _never,_ had he expected for things to turn so quickly sexual. Surely Husk knew him well enough that had he known about such a scene that he wouldn't have invited him over to watch it right. Honestly, he couldn't believe that they would allow something like that to appear on camera. Good heavens, was that woman fingering herself. Had this been made when he was alive, he was certain that something like this would have been deemed as pornographic and inappropriate viewing material for public audiences. Hell, he could even feel his face become a bit flushed, and he  _never_ got flustered. At least not like this. It took quite a lot to get him to the point that he was this much of a blushing mess, and this movie had certainly done it. He tried to look away and looks over at Husk. Who seems to be so unaffected by what was going on in front of him. How in the world could he keep so calm when something like  _that_ was happening on the screen. 

  "How even would they allow something like that in one of them moving pictures." Says Alastor. "That's so indecent and improper. Honestly, it's so.. weird like isn't there camera crews filming these things??"  
  
Husk shrugs. "Not's really, it's just sex. I mean, it's completely normal. People do it all the time, and it's very common for modern movies these days."   
  
Alastor huffs breathing out a sigh, blowing some of his hair floof out of his face. "I dare say, It's not normal in my book. Such acts should be done in private, and not for the world to see."   
  
Husk chuckles sipping some more of his wine. "Oh really now?" He says curiously. "And I guess you have plenty of experience in that don't you?" He says smirking.   
  
Alastor became a bit flustered at that and looked away. "That. t-that is not really none of your business."   
  
  "Oh but I think it is." He says smirking as he moved a bit closer. "Don't tell me. The great and almighty Alastor. The second most thirst over person of hell under Angel Dust him freaking self. Has never done it" He chuckles. "Well that is quite a suprise indeed.   
  
Alastor scoffs pushing him away a bit. "Oh shut up. Like I said, it's none of your business. I refuse to answer your childish questions."   
  
  "It's not childish." Says Husk. "Last I checked, sex is very much an adult topic, and the two of us are adults." He says grinning. "Since, it's fun seeing you get so flustered. It's not a sight one gets to see often. I'm honored to have such a privelage. It's a one in a life time opportunity after all to see you blushed and flustered like a strawberry."   
  
  Alastor rolls his eyes at the stupid nickname. Ever since Angel had said he looked like a strawberry pimp, literally everyone had been referring to him as such. And it was quite annoying whenever anyone said it. However, for some reason, he didn't seem to mind as much when husk called him it. Sure, it was a bit embarrassing, but not as bad as he thought it would be.   
  
  Husk was starting to like how flustered Alastor was getting. He never realized the man could look so cute. Sure, he was a intimidating and scary man at times, but he didn't think it was possible for Alastor to be bashful, and now that he had discovered something that had made him so bashful, how he could he not use it against the man. He moves closer and wraps an arm around Alastor, and whispers seductively into his ear. "You know. If you truly want, I can show you just what things should happen in a bedroom." He says trying to flirt with him. Normally, if Husk was sober, he wouldn't dare attempt to do such a thing. But then again, having a couple glasses of wine before Alastor had arrived, and a couple after he arrived was giving him a bit of a boost of cocky confidence that he didn't know that he was going to need, but was greatful for all the same.   
  
  Alastor went wide eyed at the comment. He surely had not been expecting for Husk to do and say what he just did. To hear him say such things sounded so wrong, but at the same time, oh so  _right._ He didn't know if it was the couple glasses of wine talking, but his suggestion actually didn't sound all too bad. Alastor did love to try new things, and normally while he wasn't one to really try more  _sexual_ things. Seeing as though he never really considered himself to have much a libido. The idea of doing such naughty perverted things with Husk was starting to drive this almost animalistic urge in him. Something which he didn't know he could even feel, but didn't seem so bad the more he started to feel it. "W-what.. what sort of things would that include?" He asks biting his bottom lip a bit nervously. Alastor was so used to being so in control of everything. It felt strange, but in a good way to not be so in control. For once he wasn't the expert or the demonstrator. He didn't have to do the talking, no he could leave that all to Husk. All he had to do was just sit there and do what he was told like one of Sir Pentious's many egg bois. While he would never consider himself to be down at that level, because face it. He knew he was much better than some unhatched chicken fetus. He did like the idea of Husk, ordering him what to do, and it also made him curious as to what would happen if he didn't do what was he was told. The idea of seeing an angry Husk seemed almost hot to him. 

  "mhmm, well it's best to show you rather than tell you." He says purring in his ear as he starts to nibble on Alastor's neck.   
  
Alastor bit his bottom lip a bit harder, almost the point of drawing blood in order to keep himself from letting out a groan when he starts to bite on his neck. Holy cheescakes, that felt good. He hadn't expected it to feel good. He unintentionally feels himself pressing back against Husk, feeling something somewhat hard pressing against his backside. "a-and what.. what if I don't let you?" He says trying not to pant. Fucking hell. He was barely touching him and it was making him so hot and flustered.   
  
"Mhmm, then I guess Daddy's going to have to give you a spanking." He says huskily as he reaches around Alastor, to let his hands travel up the front of his shirt.   
  
Alastor gasps at the feeling of his warm hand against his cold skin. He shudders slightly in response. Fuck, he loved to talk, but he never knew someone could ever talk in such a way that could make him feel like this. Husk's words were making him feel very much heated, and making him even more impossibly flustered. "But what.. what if I want you to Spank me?" He says biting his bottom lip.   
  
"mhmm, well then. I guess I'll just have to give you what you want then." He says as he gives Alastor's nice round booty a smack with his left hand, while his right continued to play with Alastor's chest, slowly and teasingly playing with Alastor's nipple until it was hard and erect.   
  
Alastor lets out a moan, unable to hold back his noises. Holy cow, that felt so good. Alastor considered himself quite skilled in many things, but when it came to sex, Husk was a fucking God. He purrs in pleasure as he body continues to be teased. His ass and nipples being toyed with as Husk starts to leave kisses and bite marks all along his neck. He felt good, and his body was practically shaking with pleasure. "B-bed." He pants out. "N-now."   
  
Husk chuckles at that, kissing the crook of his neck to leave a hickey. "Huh, someone is impatient aren't we?"   
  
Alastor huffs at that. "it's not cause of that, it's because if I am going to do anything like this, then it's not going to be on this damn smelly old couch."   
  
Husk chuckles and picks up Alastor bridal style, causing for the taller man to squeak out. "Whatever you say there doll."   
  
Alastor crosses his arms over his chest at that. "I am not a doll." He says huffing.   
  
Husk carries him to his bedroom and plops Alastor onto his bed. "And honestly, I don't give a shit." he says as he undoes his bow tie and climbs onto the bed on top of Alastor, he begins to kiss him.   
  
Alastor lets out a groan, not expecting the kiss. But he does his best to reciprocate it as best as he could. He kisses back and when Husk starts to slip a bit of tongue into his mouth. He was a bit skeptical and cautious and started to pull away a bit. But then again, Husk was a lot more experienced in this area than he was. if he was doing it, then surely it was alright and wouldn't be that bad? Right?   
  
He groans kissing Husk for several minutes before pulling away for a second to catch his breath. "I gotta get something off my chest." 

Husk smirks with his fingers crossed. "mhmm, please tell me it's your shirt." He purrs eyeing him up and down. "I really hope it's your shirt please."   
  
Alastor blushes at that looking away awkwardly. "I uh.. never.. uh.. done anything like this before." He says biting his bottom lip.   
  
"And? that it?" Says Husk raising an eyebrow.   
  
"Well yes! I mean I mean that kinda a big thing to admit." Says Alastor.   
  
"maybe for you, but not really to me. Since, it's kinda obvious that your a bit a virgin with how you been acting." He smirks. "But don't worry. I plan to soon remedy that." He says as he kisses Alastor pinning him to the bed.   
  
The two of them start to make out, Husk's hands running under his shirt and pushing it up, eventually entirely removing the shirt, leaving them shirtless.   
  
Alastor looks up at him licking his hips a bit as he watches Husk's hand move towards his belt.   
  
"May I?" Asks Husk inquisitively at Alastor.   
  
Alastor nods his head in response as Husk starts to undo his belt, and with it, pulling down Alastor's pants and his boxers which for some reason had prints of little ham radios all over them. And i'm not talking just a radio. But a radio, that was also a smoked ham. The underwear was quite punny and it caused for Husk to snort at the deer's unusual choice of undergarments. "Really? Ham Radios?"   
  
Alastor blushed looking away. "Hey now.. I wasn't expecting for this to happen when I came here." He says with a pout.   
  
"Touché" Husk chuckles as he starts to free Alastor of his comical boxers to expose his deer penis.   
  
Alastor gasped at the sudden feeling of the hot muggy air on his exposed hard cock. He looks up at Husk, only to see Husk starting to place kisses all along his body. The kisses were traveling downwards getting lower and lower onto him, and before he even realized what was going on. Husk was kissing his inner thigh. Alastor moans, and he sits up a bit, only to see Husk taking his cock into his mouth, causing for Alastor to grib the bed sheets on either side of him. "O-oh My f-fuc-" His shouting turns into a moan of pleasure as Husk starts to tease his cock. He mewls out in pleasure as Husk licks his cock like it's a damn lollipop. Sucking, licking, and teasing him by lightly using the edge of his teeth to graze along the length of his cock for several minutes before finally taking him deep into his mouth and deep throating him with quite ease.   
  
Alastor was a panting mess at this point. Groaning and whining at the pleasure he was experiencing. His hands soon move to entangle themselves in Husk's floof on the top of his head. Groaning panting as he was watching Husk suck his dick. Freaking hell, no wonder why Angel seemed to be so addicted to sex. He didn't realize that one could feel so good from it. Alastor's cock soon started to leak pre-cum, and Husk not wanting him to cum just let licks at it before pulling his mouth away. "Mhmm, not yet. I'm not done with you yet." He pins Alastor's arms above his head with one hand as he slowly and teasingly lets his other hand move between Alastor's legs and towards his back enterance. Slowly circling his finger around the rim of his hole. "I'm going to give you a choice. Lube, or no lube." He says to Alastor smirking. "either way, you are going to be hurting in the morning."   
  
Alastor groans a bit at that. "I ..uh.. lube I guess?" He asks gulping.   
  
"mhm. good choice." He says as he reaches into his night stand with his hand that had been near Alastor's bottom. He looks to Alastor and smirks. "I'm going to let go of your arms. But I expect you to still keep them as they were."   
  
Alastor nods keeping his hands still and locked above his head while Husk takes out the lube and holds it up for him to see, with a slight smirk on his face. "Well what do you know. Strawberry scented lube, for a strawberry pimp. Guess it was meant to be huh?"   
  
Alastor rolls his eyes. "Of fucking course you would have strawberry lube of all things."   
  
Husk chuckles. 'Oh thrust me, that's not even close to all the things I do have." he says as he squirts some lube onto his fingers.   
  
Alastor gulped at that. Fuck, just what other stuff did he have? He bites his bottom lip gasping as he feels a cold lubed finger slowly push against his sphincter, causing for him to tense up and tighten up.   
  
"Easy now. Relax It's going to hurt a lot more if you tense up." Says Husk huffing in exasperation.   
  
"R-right." He says trying to relax a bit as Husk wiggles his finger up into his hole. "oh f-fucking hell that feels cold on my ass." Says Alastor.   
  
"Well it's lube. it's going to be at first. Don't worry. It'll start to work up once get some friction going."   
  
Alastor nods in response gripping the bed frame. Panting as he moans at the finger in his ass. Before he even realizes it, Husk is already pushing the second finger into his ass and he can feel himself starting to become undone. Groaning and panting. His hands slip up and he lets go of the frame, now gripping the pillows and sheets at his side as he back arches out in pleasure. "oh f-fuck! fuck! oh Husk!" He moans out panting as he was fingered open by him.   
  
Husk smirks watching Alastor starting to slowly lose it, getting turned on by how much he was getting so undone and loud at all of the teasing. He forces the third finger into his ass and Alastor nearly screams out at how good it is. He can feel his fingers pushing up against his prostate, and it feels absolutely fucking amazing. Stunning, spectactular. Hell, his ass was on fire and burning in pain and pleasure at once. He didn't know there was ever a way to feel such a feeling. But he was, and it felt so good.  
  
Alastor pants groaning as he licks his bottom lip. "F-fuck Husk husk please! Oh god please just fuck me!" He shouts out as he grips the bed sheets within his hands.   
  
Husk chuckles, seeing him becoming so needy had made him very much hard. HIs cock was erect and out of his sheath. Stroking his nine inch cock, it was textured in such a way with little rounded bumps in order to give extra pleasure to whoever was bottoming. He slowly and teasingly removes each finger one by one as he coats his cock in the lube before climbing on top of Alastor and slowly pressing the tip of his penis against his hole. "Mhmm, you certain that you want this?" He asks him.   
  
Alastor pants nodding his head. "y-yes. Yes please. Fuck I fucking need this so damn badly! I need you in me!" He shouts out as he grinds against him in pleasure. "please I need you Husk!"   
  
Husk groans hearing him call out his name like that and proceeds to slowly press his cock into Alastor, teasing him a bit more. God, he loved to tease him, seeing him squirm underneath him drove him absolutely wild. He grunts, using his hands to prop himself up a bit above him as he pushes deeply into the deer demon's tight virgin ass.   
  
Alastor pants moaning as his ass was entered, spread open by his cock. Fuck, he wasn't expecting it to feel like that, shit, was his cock textured. God that felt good. He could feel his body seeming to move as though almost on auto pilot at this point. His hips rolling a bit at the pleasure of being penetrated by such a large cock. He groans clinging to Husk a bit as he started to grind against him. "f-fuck me. Please." He says wrapping his arms around his neck as he kisses him.   
  
Husk groans pressing his body against Alastor as he starts to slowly and teasingly fuck him, taking his time in order to make him squirm. He wanted for Alastor to lose absolute control to him. "Mhm that's it." He grunts pushing deeper into him. "Oh yeah, just like that. Mhmm, fuck yes take my cock just like that you little slut."   
  
Alastor groans panting unable to really respond from the teasing he was experiencing. "aah ah ah!!" He cries out clinging to the feline as he was slowly driven wild by his teasing. Humping him back in response wanting for him to push even harder and faster into him.   
  
Husk slowly and teasingly increases his speed. Holding back just a bit at first, before finally pummeling into his ass at full speed and force. Causing for the deer demon under him to really cry out in pleasure, shouting and yelling at how good it felt. He chuckle smirking knowing how probably all of his neighbors could probably hear Alastor's shouting right now, and honestly, if they were both sober, Alastor would be so fucking embarrassed right now and try to keep himself from making any noises. But they weren't sober, and honestly, it was better knowing they weren't. If they were sober, this would have no way happened, and they would have just skirted around each other like they always did, but things to a little liquid courage, they were finally acting on all the sexual tension that had been building for quite a long time between the two of them.   
  
Alastor cries out in pleasure, groaning as he was repeatedly slammed into. His prostate being struck by the length of Husk's cock multiple times. Every time they he did so, it made his own cock twitch and leak more pre-cum. "oh oh Gods! I think i'm close!" he shouts out groaning. I.. i'm i'm going to aaaah!" Before he could even continue, Alastor was arching his back and cumming all over Husk's stomach and groin, coating his fur in his white sticky cum.   
  
Husk smirks kissing Alastor with a groan as he rabidly ruts into his ass for a bit, before finally cumming deep inside of him as well, causing for the deer demon to cry out in pleasure at the feeling of his ass being cummed inside of. st  
  
Husk groans kissing Alastor as he presses his body against him, convulsing in pleasure as he finished cumming. He collapses on top of Alastor, while still buried balls deep inside of the demon's ass.   
  
"Fucking hell." Alastor panted as Husk collapsed on him. "T-that.. that was uh..something." He says embarrassed.   
  
"Mhmm indeed it was." Says Husk as he slowly pulls out of him.   
  
Alastor sits up, cum was leaking out of his ass and down his inner thigh, it was quite warm and sticky. "i uh.. maybe i .. i should go." He says starting to get up, only to realize that he couldn't from how sore his ass was.   
  
Husk grabs him by the arm, stopping him. "Hey now. there's no need for that. We are both adults. Surely we can handle this as such."   
  
"I.. s-sorry I guess you are right. I just.. can't believe we uh.. did that.. what.. what does that mean now?" He asks looking over at him curiously.   
  
"Honestly. No idea. I guess whatever we want it to be. But right now. I'm tired as fuck and that's something that can be discussed in the morning. So get your pale ass back into the bed and let me cuddle you damnit it."   
  
Alastor turned bright red at that. "r-right!" He says embarrassed as he climbs into the bed, laying down with Husk. He proceeds to let Husk spoon him from behind. The feline's arms wrapping around them as they cuddled. Husk pulling the covers over the two of them as they laid in bed, and soon the two of them were asleep together in each other's arms. 


	2. Hiking Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk and Alastor go hiking in the woods, when one of them gets hurts, and one has to carry the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Wow, it's only been a couple days and I already got over a hundred views. So like, I'm absolutely amazed that people are seeming to like this. Anyways, Feel free to put in the comments any ideas or suggestions for prompts you guys would love to see. And if you like my work, don't forget to send some kudos and follow this and my other stories. Which are now being updated. When I first signed up. I was in college, and it was hard to keep up with the stories and classes. But I just graduated from college on the 4th of may, 2019. Which means that I am going to have a lot more time on my hands, meaning more writing for you guys.
> 
> \-------------

  The two of them had been dating for a couple of weeks, when they decided they should do something together. Alastor, being a huge lover of the forest had suggested the idea of going on a hiking trip. Husk, of course was a bit opposed to it. Internally, however he seemed so excited. Goddamnit, did he have to look so excited about the idea of hiking.   
  
  Had Husk been about 20 something years younger, then he would have no issue with it. He didn't mind the outdoors, and spent quite an amount of time in the outdoors when he was younger. However, Husk wasn't a young wide eyed little kitten anymore. He was a grizzled, old cat. He was old, he got easily sore, and he got tired quite easily. But Alastor, he had died much younger than him. That much was obvious, and that was a huge adjustment that Husk was just going to have to get used to if they were together. So, of course, not wanting to disappoint his new lover. He agreed to the trip. Surely, it couldn't be that bad right?   
  
  _Wrong,_ oh how he was so,  _so wrong._ Unbeknownst to him he had been sprung upon by Alastor what the other had considered to be quite a short day trip. Clearly, his definition of short being different from his own considering Alastor called a six mile through Hell's mountains and molten volcanos short. But he wasn't going to back on now that he had agreed to the other's request. Since, he didn't want to seem like a weakling to the other male. He didn't want to think that he wouldn't be able to do stuff like that because he was old. Well  _older_ at least.  

  The two had each packed small little packs, In it being maps, snacks, water bottles, and an emergency kit in case of anything going wrong. Which Husk hadn't put into his own pack. It was just a couple miles. He doubted that there would be anything that could go wrong.   
  
The two set out heading towards Hell's tallest mountain, Mt. Hades. Things went fairly well for the first couple hours. Husk was already starting to get tired, but he was trying his best to not show that he was. He was trying his best to keep up with him. Even if it was a bit obvious that Alastor was slowing his natural pace in order to stick with Husk. Which was very sweet of him to do that, because he didn't have to to do that. Honestly, had it been anyone else other than Husk, they would have been left behind the minute that they had started the hike. But not Husk, Alastor actually enjoyed his company compared to some of the other people he has had to deal with over the years. 

  The two of them were hiking along the trail, the weather at this point wasn't too bad. A bit hot, but that was quite normal for Hell. The path had been a bit smooth when it started to get a bit rockier. The path was started to build a bit of an incline. Something which Alastor had no trouble with, climbing up on the rocks. Husk was starting to struggle though. Panting a bit, he was starting to fall behind a bit to keep up with the other when he slips, falling onto his back having slammed his ankle and knees on the rock with a cry of pain.   
  
Alastor hearing the cry immediently turns back to see Husk on the ground clutching his injured leg. He proceeds to make his way down towards Husk. "Husk! Are you alright!" He shouts down to him as he makes his way to his injured lover.   
  
Husk whincees. "y-yeah.. i'm fine." He says not wanting to admit that he was in pain. "J-just help me up." He says to Alastor.   
  
Alastor takes his hand trying to help him up and Husk struggles a bit, discovering that the other was having trouble standing on his one leg. "no, there is no way you are going to make it the rest of the way on that leg. Sit down." He says sitting the man down, causing for Husk to pout and protest that he was fine.   
  
"You are not fine. Now hold still and let me bandage you up." He says as he takes out the first aid kit in his backpack.   
  
Husk grumbles. "I'm fine. I don't need a first aid kit."   
  
"Well considering how your ankle is swollen to the size of a grapefruit right now. I would say otherwise. And your knee isn't looking that much better either." He says applying some bandages around the ankle in order to compress it and help with the swelling of it. Wrapping up his ankle and knee. "We are over half way done at this point, so we can head back where we came, or continue on through the circle of the path, Which would be a shorter distance, but a lot more rockier." He says to Husk.   
  
"Yeah, well where we just came from was extremely rocky." Says Husk Sarcastically.   
  
"Yes, I know. Which is why i'm just going to have to carry you up the mountain then." Says Alastor as he picks him up.   
  
"wait what!??' Husk lets out a yelp and before he can even process what was going on. Alastor was carrying him on his back, piggy back style. "Seriously! put me down! I am not a child!"   
  
"I know you are not a child." Says Alastor. "But you are injured So i'm going to just carry you the rest of the way." He says as he makes his way up the mountain with Husk on his back."   
  
Husk started to protest. "S-shut up! I refuse to be manhandled like this."   
  
"Oh really now?" Alastor smirks. "Then how would you like to be manhandled then?"   
  
Husk got flustered at that point. "S-shut up! Shut your pretty little mouth before I fuck it you prick!"   
  
Alastor laughs chuckling. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" He smirks.   
  
"Goddamnit you basturd!" Just put me down!" He huffs pouting.   
  
"Nope. Sorry can't do. Once you have boarded Air Alastor, there is just simply no getting off until I say you do." Alastor grins as he continues to make hiss way up the increasingly steeping climb of the mountain. At some point, it started to get to the point where there was a cliff, and Alastor decided it would be best to start free climbing up, with Husk on his back. "you might want to really hold on now." He says as he starts to climb up.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy! what if we fucking fall!" Shouts Husk. "There no fucking way we can make it up there!"   
  
"We are fine. And you will be too as long as you hold on." Says Alastor as pulls himself up further up the side of the cliff slide.  
  
"And if you fall, I do too!" Says Husk with a huff.   
  
"You have wings. We'll be fine." Says Alastor.   
  
"Yeah but i've never really flied with them before! Since i doubt they would be able to fly anyways." He says grumbling.   
  
  
"According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way that a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyways. Because bees don't care what humans think is impossible." Says Alastor as he starts to near the top of the cliff.   
  
Husk looks at him questionably. "Did.. did you just call me fat?" He says raising an eyebrow.   
  
"no no, if anything you are just Husky." he says pulling himself up and Husk along with him. "You aren't fat." He says ruffling the top of his head. "I'm just saying. If a bee can fly. Then so can you."   
  
"Well if you thought that I could fly, then why didn't you just make me fly up here instead of climbing up?" he asks him.   
  
"Because it's fun carrying you on my back." He says chuckling as he adjusts Husk back on his back as he makes his way over the peak and down the other side of the mountain. "you get all flustered and pouty. And what can I say. I love to mess with you."  
  
"Fucking Sadist." He huffs.   
  
"Oh you know I am." He says smirking.   
  
"Not in the bedroom you aren't." He says cheekily grinning.   
  
"That doesn't count." Alastor huffs.   
  
"Oh ho ho, but I think it does." He says resting his head on Alastor's shoulder. "Since, just cause I might be injured, doesn't mean I can't rock your world." He says with a grin as Alastor starts to make his way back towards the starting point.   
  
Alastor sighs shaking his head. "I should of left you back in the woods"   
  
"Rude!" Husk shouted back at him as Alastor laughs.   
  
"You know I wouldn't do that. Now then, lets go take you to the _vet_." He smirks.   
  
Husk grumbles at that pouting. 'Fucking bitch." He sighs as Alastor leads them out of wilderness and into town to the nearest doctor's office. "...Thanks for carrying me though."  
  
"It's fine. I don't mind." Says Alastor. "Since, me carrying you was probably much faster than just letting your geezer ass walk the whole time."   
  
"Look here I might be old but I can still whip your ass!" He says annoyed.   
  
Alastor smirks. "I'd love to see you try, old man." He says laughing  
  
"OLD MAN MY ASS!" 


	3. Life's a Funny Proposition (Jazz Club AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Husk is working as a bartender in a Jazz Club when he becomes totally entranced with the new lounge singer. (Slight background hinting at Charlie x Vaggie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for this fanfic au. I imagined that Alastor and Charlie would be singing much like Eddie Cantor and Lillian "Billie" Kent. Two real life singers from the twenties who were quite popular. With Eddie Cantor's singing voice being pretty close to what Alastor's would sound like. And Lillian's being a bit more of a maturer sounding version of Charlie. These two famous singers were protrayed on Boardwalk Empire Season 3 Episode 1 where they doing a duo singing Old King Tut. The song and dance that they are doing in the vid is kinda how I imagine Alastor and Charlie to essentially be performing the song. 
> 
> The discussion also going on in the video doesn't really have anything to do with the plot so don't mind that. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6S158_5vLc
> 
> Meanwhile for Alastor's Solo I decided to go with 
> 
> Life's a Funny Proposition from Boardwalk Empire season 1 episode 12. I find the song to be quite fitting of Alastor and I think it suits him quite well to be quite honest. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1zGPBqHKCgk
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------

_**January 21st, 1921** _

 

  It's a quarter after 10 on a chilly Friday night. A light layer of snow caresses the ground, blanketing it in a layer of white as it covers the dimly lit New York City Streets. The inside of the Happy Hell Lounge and Bar was bustling with activity.   
  
  For Husk it was an a normal busy night. He was behind the bar mixing drinks for the numerous patreons who visit the lounge. Due to the fact that it was the weekend, they normally had some sort of entertainment. Normally, Husk never paid much attention as to who was on the stage. They have had so many performers over the years, that the faces and voices all seemed to blur together. 

  As per usual, they had another set of new singers for the night, and he wasn't paying a slick of attention to any of them. That is until the Waitress came over to place an order of drinks for one of the tables. Husk looks up to take the order in order to make the drinks when he saw the duo walking onto the stage.   
  
A duo were coming up on stage. The pair seemed to be extremely close with one another. Probably a couple, which honestly, was a shame because the guy was super hot. Sure, the girl was cute, but the guy was quite stunning. Lean, tall, handsome. He had such a pretty face and vibrant red hair. It was obvious that he was a very attractive man. And that smile. God, the man was dressed to the dimes in a beautiful scarlet pin striped suit, but that smile. That's what really seemed to pull Husk in.   
  
  Husk hadn't even been aware that he had started to stare at the two setting up until Vaggie snapped him out of it.   
  
"Hey! Old man. Are you there. You better not have been drinking again. You got drinks to make." Vaggie says trying to get his attention by snapping her fingers in his face, clearly getting a bit impatient. "Hurry up, we don't got all night"  
  
"Right.. Right. Sorry. I'll get on that." Says Husk as he starts to make the drinks subconciously. He knew how to make the drinks by heart and honestly could make them in his sleep, so he didn't really need to pay too much attention as he was making it, which allowed him to keep eyeing the tall strawberry colored eye candy getting ready to perform on the stage. Handing the drinks off to Vaggie as she rolls her eyes at him.

"Geez you're acting weird tonight old man." Vaggie huffs taking the tray of drinks and carrying them over to the next table.   
  
Husk proceeded to watch as the attractive man and the blonde with him started the number. The song was a current hit on the charts.  _Old King Tut._ The energetic duo started to move and dance on the stage, singing along to the upbeat tune. The audience was into the duo, loving the more upbeat song compared to some of the more slower songs that had been played earlier into the night, and while the crowd was focused on the both of them, Husk only had his eyes on one. 

_Three thousand years ago, In history we know,_   
_King Tutenkhamen ruled a mighty land–_   
_He ruled for many years, ‘Mid laughter, song and tears,_   
_He made a record that will always stand–_   
_They opened up his tomb the other day and jumped with glee,_   
_They learned a lot of ancient history–_

  
_In old King Tut-Tut-Tut-enkhamen’s day,_   
_Beneath the tropic skies King Tut-Tut-Tut was very wise,_   
_Now old King Tut-Tut-Tut was always gay,_   
_Cleopatra she sat upon his knee, Pat! that’s where she sat._   
_Now old King Tut was just a nut as you can see,_   
_Still proud was Tut about his Beechnut ancestry._   
_A thousand girls would dance each day,_   
_With lots of hip-hip-hip-hooray,_   
_In old King Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut, King Tutty’s Day._

_His tomb instead of tears, Was full of Souveniers,_   
_He must have travelled greatly in his time–_   
_The gold and silver ware, That they found hidden there,_   
_Was from hotels of ev’ry land and clime._   
_While going thru’ his royal robes they found up in his sleeve,_   
_The first love letter Adam wrote to Eve._

  
_In old King Tut-Tut-Tut-enkhamen’s day,_  
 _The dancers then in style_  
 _Would even make the old Sphinx smile,_  
 _In old King Tut-Tut-Tutenkhamen’s day,_  
 _On the desert sand old King Tutty’s band_  
 _Played while maiden’s [sic] swayed._  
 _They’d dance for old King Tut ‘neath moonlit skies so warm,_  
 _They wore such happy smiles and were in perfect form._  
 _They’d dance for him both fat and thin,_  
 _He didn’t care what shape they’re in,_  
 _In old King Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut-Tut, King Tutty’s Day._  
  
Once that song was over, the girl with him went off stage, seeming to go on break as the other proceeded to prep for a solo. If Husk thought that his attention was on him before, it definitely was on him now. The man was a good singer, and it was a nice cute little duo, but he was eager to hear him sing by himself.   
  
"Thank you Charlie, you did Great, but right now, I think it's about time to slow things down just a little bit." Says Alastor as he stands near the front of the stage, cusping the microphone as he started to sing. 

_Did you ever sit and ponder?_   
_Sit and wonder?_   
_Sit and think?_

 

_Why we're here and what this life is all about?_   
_It's a problem that has driven many brainy men to drink_   
_It's the weirdest thing they've tried to figure out_   
_About a thousand different theories, all the scientists can show_   
_But never yet have proved a reason why_   
_With all we thought, and all we're taught, but all we seem to know:_   
_Is we're born, we live a while, and then we die._

 

_Life's is a very funny proposition, after all_   
_Imagination, jealousy, hypocrisy, and all_   
_Three meals a day, a whole lot to say,_   
_When you haven't got the coin_   
_You're always in the way_   
_Everybody's fighting,_   
_As we wend our way along_   
_Every fellow claims the other fellow's in the wrong_   
_Hurried and worried until we're buried and there's no curtain call_   
_Life's a very funny proposition after all_

 

_When all things are coming easy_   
_And when luck is with a man,_   
_Why, then life to him is sunshine everywhere_   
_Then, the fates blow rather breezy_   
_And quite upset a plan_   
_Then he'll cry that life's a burden hard to bear_   
_Though today may be a day of smiles,_   
_Tomorrow's still in doubt_   
_And what brings me joy may bring you care and woe_

 

_We're born to die, but don't know why, or what it's all about_   
_And the more we try to learn, the less we know_   
_Life's a very funny proposition, you can bet_   
_And no one's ever solved the problem properly, as yet_

 

_Young for a day, then old and gray,_   
_Like the rose that buds and blooms_   
_And fades and falls away_   
_Losing health to gain our wealth,_   
_As through this dream we tour_   
_Everything's a guess_   
_And nothing's absolutely sure_   
_Battles exciting and fates we're fighting until the curtain falls_   
_Life's a very funny proposition after all_

Husk by this point was leaning a bit on the counter, having been cleaning the same damn glass over and over again for several minutes straight. Just so memorized that he didn't even notice when the two of them had gotten off stage, the man in red having gotten off stage to order himself a drink. 

"Keep rubbing, you might get a genie to come out one day." Says Alastor chuckling as he sat down on the bar stool across from the older man.   
  
Husk huffed rolling his eyes as he set the glass down. "So what do you want?" He asks him.   
  
"Shirley Timple, on the rocks." Says Alastor.   
  
"Big suprise. The man in red wants a fruity red drink to match." He says as he makes the drink and hands it to Alastor.   
  
"hey now it's a good drink." He says cheekily as he takes the drink from him, taking a sip of it.   
  
"Well trust me, it's not the only thing that's good here." Says Husk as he starts to clean one of the mixers.   
  
"Oh really then? I guess you enjoyed the show then. You seemed to really be into it." Says Alastor with a grin.   
  
"I admit it was good. You and your ..little girlfriend did pretty good." Says Husk.  
  
Alastor almost spit his drink out at that. "Girlfriend! No no no! You must be mistaken. I'm not dating Charlie. Her and I are just good friends." He says shaking his head.   
  
"Really? are you certian?" Asks Husk skeptically.   
  
"yes! I am most certain. Since I mainly know her cause I have worked with her Dad, since she's with Vaggie." Says Alastor.   
  
"Wait what?" He says a bit suprised at the fact that Vaggie was with such an upbeat cheery person like Charlie, and he didn't believe him when he said it, that is until Alastor pointed out to the two of them, who apparently were making out in the back dark corner of the room.   
  
"Huh... I guess they are together." Says Husk a bit surprised. "Did..did not see that coming."   
  
"What because they are both women?" Alastor asks raising an eyebrow.   
  
"No no, I knew she liked girls. I just.. didn't expect her to be with someone so... Cheerful." Says Husk.   
  
Alastor chuckles. "Yeah, I know. Surprised me as well. The two of them are complete opposites. You know what they say about opposites attract."   
  
"That's true." Says Husk shaking his head. "Kinda like the song you just sang,  You never know what is going to happen."   
  
"That is true indeed." Says Alastor as he finishes his drink. "Which is why I have a propostion for you."   
  
"Oh really now? Does that make you life now?" Retorts Husk.   
  
"Only if you want me to be." He says as he pulls out a piece of paper, slipping to the bartender along with money for the drink. "Call me sometime. I'd like to talk more about it." He says as he gets up from his bar seat and out the doors into the cold winter air.  
  
"Well what do you know, Life is a Funny Proposition after all." 

 


	4. Cynophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor does not like dogs.

_****_FLASHBACK_  ** ** _

_**July of 1933**_  
  
 _Being chased was nothing like the moving picture shows. The stars look heroic, sexy and in command of the situation. Reality was far removed from that pretty version of running to save you skin. The man's breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. At his sides, pale fingers curled into sweaty fists, swinging forward as if it would make him faster. Behind him, he could hear the baying howls of the dogs and the shouting of the men leading the troop of mutts through the hot dense Louisiana heat. Swamp mud smeared his sweaty face and clothes, His wet matted hair clinging to the sides of his face. His face an expression of terror. The once proud hunter of men, had now become the hunted.  
_  
  "Please God, let me live!" he cried aloud, throwing himself forward with even greater abandon. A truly ironic statement considering how many of his victims had pleaded the same thing, and yet he had not granted them a single dose of mercy before brutally torturing, killing, and cannibalizing them. His lungs and heart were pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as he sprinted forward, panic trembling in his exhausted limbs. He knew his time was running short when he heard the sound of the shotgun going off, striking him in the arm. Clutching his bleeding arm in pain, he continued to desperately run, eager to get away from the ones chasing him. Unaware, that the trail of blood from his injured arm, was leading them right to him. 

_ **Present Day Hell** _

Alastor  walked down the city streets with his hands in his front pockets, taking a casual stroll throughout the outskirts of hell. He was on his way back from work heading towards his apartment and was taking his old leisurely time. For some reason or another, he didn't know why, but he decided to go off his normal path home. He figured why not, it's not often that he took to diverging from his normal routine. Why not live a little. Ha, live. It had been quite a long time since he had been alive. He was nearing a nearby park when he decided it would be fun to take a detour from it, stepping off the sidewalk. He starts to walk around the path. The park itself didn't seem to be too busy, and actually seemed to be pretty nice for hell, but nice never lasts for long in hell. 

  Within  _minutes_ of entering the park, Alastor heard the most horrifying sound that he ever heard. A sound that he was a bit familiar with. Dogs barking. Specifically, Hellhounds. He took off in a sprinting run as far as he could, looking behind him in horror only to witness not one, nor two, or three. but a total of five hell hounds chasing after him. He let out a horrified screech. Realizing that he was not going to be able to outrun them, he made his way to a tree, jumping up to grab ahold of a low hanging branch, desperate to pull himself up and away from the nearing growling beasts. Pulling his feet up just in time to narrowly avoid his foot from being bitten by the dog, but not nearly enough for the dog to grab onto his pants leg and start to try and pull him down. He yells kicking and flailing a bit as he tries to get away from the beasts, resulting in the the hem of his pants to be completely ripped. Losing part of his pants, a shoe, and his microphone in the process. Gulping he clings to the tree branch practically clinging to it like a baby koala to's mother. "GO AWAY!" He shouts. "Go away! shoo! scram!" He says trying to get them to go away. Two of the dogs happily take their fallen prizes, the one sitting down and proceeding to gnaw on Alastor's fallen shoe while the other took his microphone and took off, dragging it about like it was a stick.   
  
  Two gone, but three still remained. Each trying to jump and grab a hold of Alastor, who was quite frankly too petrified to move from the low hanging branch he was clinging to.   
  
\--------  
  
   _Meanwhile,_ Husk was on his way towards his boyfriend's apartment. Deciding to surprise him with some Chinese food along the way. He was passing by the park he normally passed by when he heard shouting from the park, proceeded by barking. Oh dear, was it those hounds again. He knew about the pack of wild hell hounds that roamed the area, and most who visited the area knew better to avoid them. However, some newbie would stumble across the park and manage to someone run into the hounds when they were in one of their moods.   
  
  No matter, that was none of his business. It was the idiot's damn fucking fault for pissing them off. They got into trouble, they could get themselves out of it. He continues to walk past the park, not planning to really pay whoever was in the park any mind, until he saw one of the hounds leaving the park up ahead, carrying something in it's mouth. Such a sight was normal for him, but what wasn't normal was seeing just what the dog was carrying. The hell, a giant stick. He got closer and discovered that it wasn't any ordinary stick. But a very familiar microphone indeed.  _Alastor's microphone._ He knew how his lover was about letting other people touch his mike. The man didn't let anyone else touch his mike. Yet alone a mangy hell hound. That's when it clicked.  _Shit. His boyfriend was the stupid idiot who pissed off the hell hounds. He was the one screaming._

With a sigh, Husk shakes his head and takes out a dumpling from the bag, using it to distract the hell hound long enough in order to drop the microphone so that he could grab it. Looks like he was going to have to rescue his boyfriend. Good grief. This was not how he was expecting his day to go. 

  The more and more closer he got towards the screaming, the more it sounded like there was a bloody fucking murder going on. Alastor sounded absolutely fucking terrified, and hearing his boyfriend screeching like that set off something oddly protective in the older feline, causing for him to run even faster towards the noises going on in the middle of the park.   
  
Husk arrived to find quite an unusual site indeed. Alastor clinging to a tree branch screaming his head off as a group of hell hounds barked and yapped underneath. Husk shook his head and shouted at the hell hounds to scram. The hounds, unlike Alastor actually knew Husk quite well and were terrified of the older feline. Scramming when he scares them off. He looks up to see Alastor pratically shaking up in the tree. "The fucking hell Alastor. What are you doing here."   
  
Alastor lets out an embarassed whine. "I.. i was taking a walk..."   
  
"Yeah. I noticed. Now get down from there." Says Husk quite aggitated.   
  
"Are they gone?" He asks Husk.   
  
"Yes, they are gone. They scrammed when I got here. I even got your mike. Now get down from there!"   
  
"I can't.."  
  
"Why not!" Shouts Husk with a annoyed scowl.   
  
"I'm stuck..."   
  
  Husk shakes his head. "Good grief." He says as he sets down the food and reaches up to grab the tree branch, shaking it roughly with enough force to cause for Alastor to fall out of the tree, faceplanting on the grass below. He shakes his head. "Get up."   
  
Alastor didn't get up.   
  
"Alastor. I'm not playing. Get the fuck up." He says giving him a slight kick to his side.   
  
Alastor let out a small whimper.   
  
   Husk sighs and kneels down helping Alastor up, seeing that he was crying. He shakes his head. "come on. Lets get you home." He says helping him up, turning to grab the food, only to see that one of the hounds had came back and had started to leave the food. Causing for him to grumble. "Seriously? Stupid mutt." He says shaking his head. He sighs. No bother. They could always get more food. Right now, he had to make certain that his boyfriend was alright. He wraps an arm around him and starts to lead him to his house, using his spare key to lead Alastor into the apartment and setting him down onto the couch.   
  
  "Alright. What the fuck happened back there. I never seen you like that Alastor. Seriously, the fuck were you thinking you could of gotten yourself fucking damn hurt out ther-" Husk lets out a suprised Grunt as Alastor suddenly hugs him, clinging to Husk. He was crying in his shoulder. Which completely shocked the elder. "Hey.. hey. It's alright. Geez. No need to throw such a fit. It's fine. You're safe now." He says sighing as he leans back a bit, pulling Alastor down with him to wrap his arms around him, cuddling the other. 

  "I don't like Dogs.." Alastor sniffles into his chest floof.   
  
"Yeah. I kinda noticed. I never seen you so terrified. Had me actually worried for damn once. Goddamnit, I seen you murder people and experience guts and gore with joy. But you seemed to be really spooked by a couple of pups."   
  
"They weren't just pups. They were fucking huge nasty beasts." Says Alastor pouting.   
  
"I mean, yeah, I guess." Husk says running his fingers through Alastor's hair.   
  
  "So.. mind explaining why you don't like them? Can't really.. you know help if I don't know why you don't like them." Says Husk. To be honest, this was about the most sympathetic the man could probably get. He normally wasn't one for emotions and talk. But if it got his strawberry little twink of a boyfriend to feel better. Then he guessed it was worth a shot, and if worse comes to worse. He could just give him booze until he didn't feel shitty anymore.   
  
  Alastor sighs hiding his face against his chest. He frowns sighing, trying to calm himself down a bit. "I never told you how I died did I?" He says frowning.   
  
  And in that moment, Husk understood exactly why Alastor didn't like the dog. "No, you didn't but now that you mention it, I think.. I have a bit of an idea of how now." He says as he holds the other close. "Dogs huh?"   
  
  Alastor frowns nodding. "Yeah.. not.. really a good way to die. It's quiet .. painful, being mauled and eaten alive by a pack of dogs. I might of been a virgin, but I died like a true Jezebel."   
  
  "Yeah, you definitely did." He says feeling sorry for the other. He was thankful that he hadn't died in such a horrible way. He had been lucky enough to have passed out drunk and passed out in his sleep from alcohol poisoning. Having been unconscious, it hadn't been as much of a painful death for him. But it was nearly as terrible as being eatten by dogs.   
  
"Sorry about the chinese food." He says sighing.   
  
"It's fine." Says Husk. "It was the cheap ass food anyways, i can always order more."   
  
"with extra wasabi?" Alastor asks with a cheekily grin.   
  
Husk smiles as he pets his hair. "Yeah, with Extra Wasabi." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _____ 
> 
> For those of you who are not familiar with the bible. Jezebel was a very evil lady in the bible who was mauled and eatten alive by a pack of wild dogs. Also, normally being a homewrecker or a very slutty person/lady normally does get referred to as being a real Jezebel.


	5. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk reflecting after a night of passion.

  The two of them laid naked in the moonlight as it shone in from the bedroom window, the soft thin silken sheets caressing over their body as the sound of slow soft breathing filled the room like a gentle whisper. The two had just finished a passionate, heated night of love within Husk's bed, Alastor having fallen asleep afterwards in his arms, snuggled into his side. Husk's arms draped around the younger. God, his pale skin looked pretty in the moonlight. He was practically glistening under it. Then again that was probably from their little romp in the bedroom.   
  
  Either way, he couldn't help but to stop and admire his body. God, his body was stunning. He looked beautiful and peaceful sleeping like that. even while asleep he would smile, though not open mouth like he usually did when awake, it was a bit more of a closed mouth smile. But he still liked it. He runs his fingers through Alastor's hair floof. He truly was starting to think that he loved Alastor. Though he couldn't help but to worry about the other. The other seemed so stressed with all that was going on. He had started to take notice how abnormally thin the other was. His ribs were practically showing and stomach seemed to almost concave. Whenever he ran his fingers along his back, he could feel the man's spine. It did make him worry, and wonder a lot if he had always been like this, even when alive. He knew they were dead now, so there wasn't really much that could be done he supposed, but still he couldn't help but to worry whenever he saw it. It made him seem like he was fragile, and that was one thing that he knew for certain that Alastor was not.   
  
  Not with how many times he had seen the man in action. He could be so intimidating one minute, then sweet and charming the next. At times it could be unerving, especially when he would just randomly kill someone in cold blood, and then turn around smiling like he did nothing wrong and say something cheeky and cute to Husk despite still being covered in blood splatter from whoever he had murdered. But that was normal for Alastor, it's what made it part of his charm. Sure, he didn't fully understand it himself, but he wouldn't be dating him otherwise if he didn't find the other's actions to be...honestly. He didn't know how to describe it. He just knew that he liked it, and that was all that mattered right? 

  Since, he kinda liked that about him. It made him different from every other demon throughout the city of Hell. Sure, it could be unnerving at times, but it's not like it was a bad thing. He just knew better than others to not piss the other off. He remembered the first time Alastor had gotten really made at him after they had started dating, but he threw a knife at him and just barely missed. But lets face it, it's Alastor. He never misses. He intended to throw it on purpose in order to spook him. Surely, he would never Husk. At least, that's what he thought at least. Surely, if Alastor wanted to hurt him, he would of done so by now. He knew that much. Either way, he was someone that he did not ever want to piss off for any reason.   
  
  Now messing with him on the other hand, that was a different ballpark entirely. Oh, how he loved to mess with him. He knew Alastor was very difficult to fluster, and being his boyfriend, he was one of the few and only people that could flustered the deer demon, and he wholly took ful advantage of that fact, making certain to flustered him as much as possible. Even in public, which he knew the other hated because he had such a reputation to keep up, and who's going to fear a bumbling flustering mess. 

  He knew it was such a cheesy and cliche thing to say, but he honestly did felt that way about the other. Honestly, he didn't get how the others could not see his more softer side. He figured it was because others really only got to see his mean scary powerful almighty hell raising demon that everyone just feared him and not noticed how much of an adorable thing he was. There lost honestly, and Husk didn't mind. He never was one to share, and Alastor was one thing he wasn't too keen on sharing anytime soon. 

  Then again, he wasn't exactly against the idea of sharing him for a little bit, say if it were a threesome. The idea of having a kinky threesome with the other would be a lot of fun, but whoever would join them would have to be a bottom, because there was no way that he was going to share the deer demon's fine ass. that was his and his alone. But then again, he also knew how Alastor was, and he wasn't so certain that Alastor would be ok with him fucking someone else. He hadn't really had any experience with the other becoming jealous yet, but he had a secret feeling that he might turn into one of those yandere things that Vaggie had mentioned from some lame anime thing she had mentioned while drinking at his bar. He had no idea what a Yandere is, but based on what Vaggie said, he knew it couldn't be good and revolved around someone becoming super ass jealous and violent. Which, he assumed that if Alastor became jealous enough, he would become violent enough. Though, to be fair, Alastor never really need an excuse to become extremely violent towards someone, considering how much joy he took in doing so. 

  If Husk were truly honest with himself. He kinda liked seeing Alastor like that. It scared and thrilled him, but at the same time he liked it in a way. Seeing Alastor trying to take control of a room with just a smile or a couple of words. Fucking hell it was sexy even seeing him like that. Knowing that while in public Alastor appeared to be in total full control, only to know that behind the scenes that he was the only thing that could bring such a powerful man who can make a entire room fear him to his knees. It felt powerful in a way, plus the man was really talented with his mouth, in more ways than one. Feeling the tips of his pointy teeth just graze along the length of his hard length when he deep throated him always made him cum so hard, especially when he got to cum all over his pretty little face. It was such a shame that he couldn't swallow. They had tried during their first time with him giving him a blow job, and honestly it hadn't gone well. He hadn't given him a heads up and he practically choked. 

  Alastor had been really mad at him about that one and made him promise to never cum in his mouth again, especially if he wasn't given a heads up before hand. He agreed of course, but it was shame that he wasn't allowed to cum in that pretty little mouth of his. But that ass though, oh boy did he enjoy cumming in that. Honestly, he didn't know how it was possible, but Alastor's ass was so fucking perfectly round and plump despite the fact of how skinny the rest of him is. He didn't know how it was possible, but it was and he loved it though. He loved Alastor's Ass and he couldn't get enough of it. Especially during moments where he could sneak up on Alastor and give his big ole booty a smack. The man would instantly flustered and try so hard to hide the fact that he liked it, but there was no hiding the fact that the man practically would moan and purr whenever he smacked that booty of his. He loved to fondle the man's ass, he just couldn't help it. I mean, how could he not with a booty like that. It was just so round and cushy, and it made a pretty nice pillow too. 

  He pulls Alastor a bit closer, his one arm still wrapped around him near Alastor's hand, but his other hand had wrapped around near his waist to rest on his behind. He couldn't help it. He liked to feel Alastor's ass. He was a sucker for that booty of his, even giving it a light little squeeze. It kinda funny, before he was with Alastor, he never really saw himself as an ass man before. He had never really dated while in hell, and before he was in hell, he had never been with a man before. So while he was experienced, being with someone like Alastor was completely new to him. In the past he had considered himself such a lover of boobs that he never thought that he could be with a man, especially one as flat chested as Alastor is. 

  But somehow life, or well the afterlife has a funny way of surprising you. He thought he was going to be alone for all of Hell, no one to love or anything. His punishment for the afterlife for all of his womanizing ways while alive. When he was alive, he went through women like he did money and booze. Daily, and always different. He never stayed with anyone too long, and his attempts of doing so always ended in divorce, with his wife leaving him after finally becoming too done with his drinking and gambling bullshit. Five different marriages throughout his time on earth. Not a single one of them worked out. The first one, was the only one that could of worked out. The one that had stared it all. The drinking, the gambling. That all started the way his wife had died. Pregnant with their child. They made it all the way to full term and to the hospital. Only for her and the boy to die in the birthing process. He had been devastated. Having been a young man at the time. He hadn't expected to become a widow in his early twenties. No one did. After that, he just picked up the bottle and the cards and tried to make the pain go away. 

  Then, when he died from alcohol poisoning in his sleep. It was no suprise when he ended up in hell. The first thing he did was to look to see if his wife or child were somehow there. To his relief and disappointment, the two had made it to heaven. Which made sense, the one having been just a baby. They didn't deserve to go to hell, and his wife had been a real angel. A total sweetheart and overall doll. She didn't deserve to go to hell either. She was kind and sweet. A good ole church girl with a kind heart and a big ole smile. The one thing he had fallen in love with. While he was sad that he wasn't going to get to see them one last time. He was glad that they weren't going to have to suffer down here like he did for the longest time. He knew about Charlie's redemption program. He didn't think it was going to work. Especially on an old grumpy guy like him. There is no way he thought that he could ever be redeemed. Hence why he didn't even bother to try. But that didn't mean that others couldn't. 

  Which is what drove him to help the girl in the first place. Charlie was a sweetheart. She truly was and in some ways, kinda reminded him of his first wife when they were younger, back before they had started dating and were best friends. The two of them had been childhood sweethearts, having known each other since they were babies having grown up next door to each other for most of their life before falling in love. In a way, he saw Vaggie and Charlie's relationship with one another kind mirror his own in a way. The one being cheerful and musical always seeing the bright side of everything. While the other grumpily went along, being the more level headed of the two and always going out of their way to protect the other. He just only wished for the two of them to end up having the happily ever after that he had never got to have with her.   
  
  While of course, he never saw Charlie in that way that he saw his first wife, he couldn't be helped to be reminded of her whenever she smiled or talked and got excited about something, or even sing. He was always a sucker for good music, and the girl had won him over to helping out her little idea with song. His wife used to do the same thing growing up, knowing that he was a sucker for good music. Himself however, he was completely tone deaf.

  He was pretty certain that if he tried to sing that it would break glass and sound like a complete piece of garbage. But because of that, he had a deeper appreciation and understanding for how hard it was to make music, and the more he thought about it, all the people he had ever liked in life had all a talent for music. That was a constant in Husk's life. Music, another thing he loved about Alastor was his fucking music. He would never admit it. The man always commented on how he had a fucking voice and face for radio, but couldn't sing a lick. Which was a damn motherfucking lie, because the man had a beautiful tenor voice. He had heard him sing before. The man had done a duet with Charlie while performing at the hotel at karaoke night. So he knew the man could sing. But he honestly had never expected the man to sound as well as he did. The first time he ever heard him sing, was when he realized that he was starting to like Alastor in that way. The thing that had compelled him to call him over that night they got together in order to watch a movie. He liked him, he had never expected for things to go the way that they had gone, but he was glad that they did.

  It's kinda funny when he thought about it. He spent his entire life searching for happiness. Thinking that such a thing didn't exist, or that the one thing that had made him happy to be be long gone. He had never thought, that in all his life, that happiness would be found in the afterlife, and to be with such a man like Alastor. Shit, hell he never had saw that coming. Had they still be alive, he knew that would of caused an uproar considering the time periods of when they both lived. So either way they would of been fucking screwed over. Which was maybe why fate hadn't allowed for them to meet until when they did. Surely had the two met when alive, things would of not end well, what with Husk's addiction to the bottle and throwing down dice and cards, and Alastor well.. being Alastor. It wouldn't have ended well when alive. They would of been broke and constantly running from the police. They were no bonnie and clyde. He had seen what that had done for them in the afterlife, the both of them spending an eternity in hell as well. The two bickered and argued about it to this day and it had practically torn the two apart, figuratively that is. Irony had a cruel sense of humor with those two. They had stuck by each other's side and even died together when alive, only for fate to force the two of them to be conjoined together, forever stuck together but now desperate to finally split apart. 

  So while everything had been so unexpected, in a way. He didn't regret it. He would do it all over again if it meant that the one he was truly meant to be with was by his side like he was right now. Leaning forward, he proceeds to kiss Alastor's forehead smiling at him as he continues to pet his hair. He was glad that things had turned out the way they did. He wouldn't change it for a thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not agree with Husk. Anime is not lame, it's actually quite enjoyable. 
> 
> Also i'm going to be like super busy over the next like 48 hours so if you don't get an update for a day or two. You'll know why. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	6. Headcanons (sorry for not updating in like forever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I know it's not really a written one shot type of thing. But I have a lot of headcanons between the two that I thought I should share as well as the link to my new 16+ hazbin hotel/helluva boss/hell puppy server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys. I know your probably wondering as to why I haven't updated in a while. Due to my health issues i spent a bit of time in the hospital and then in recovery. I been struggling to come up with a good idea for the next chapter because everytime I sat down to write, life has gotten in the way. But don't worry. I have not abandoned this. I am continuing. And I plan on writing more chapters in the future. I hope to write some more soon, and hopefully, you guys are willing to share any ideas and suggestions you have. 
> 
> Anyways, Since this is Hazbin Hotel/Helluva Boss, And Hell Puppy related. I figured I would shared this with ya'll. 
> 
> Hi guys. So I just now made this server available to the public earlier this week, at the point of me writing this. 
> 
> This server is a 16+ server. (And access to any of the adult/nsfw channels requires providing proof of being 18+ )
> 
> Anyways this server has a lot of channels for various things that are available to everyone such as 
> 
> Headcanons/Theories  
> Chatting  
> Fanfictions  
> Music  
> Art  
> Roleplaying  
> Cosplaying.  
> and more. 
> 
> We are a bit small at the moment, but hopefully you guys will find the server interesting enough to stay and interact, and hopefully i'll see you in there. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/fCHW3yV
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the latest chapter. I know it's a bit short. But I promise I'll get more chapter updates soon. Again, I really appologize for keeping you so long without an update.

Alastor is the kind of guy who wouldn't bat an eye to his own detached and mauled limb, but would over exaggerate the smallest bits of pains and stomach aches. Much to Husk's annoyance. But he still takes care of him anyways. Even if it is a little creepy when instead of crying due to physical pain, he just outright laughs like a mad man instead. Such as the case in which he fell down the stairs while in the hotel and laughed the entire time while falling down, and on the way to the hospital.   
  
Alastor and Husk are both banned from baby sitting the Egg Bois for Penn. in both instances, it had ended a disaster. Alastor tried to crack a few open in order to start to make some dough for some Beignets, and Husk gave some of them booze.  _Never give an egg boi booze. **NEVER.**_

 

Alastor hates Angel so much cause he's constantly flirting with Husk, and he doesn't like that. 

 

Alastor often acts like a dad to Nifty, and Husk won't admit it, but he finds it fucking adorable.  
  
  
Husk has a habit of drinking a lot, and not eatting to go with it, so to keep him from getting too drunk, Alastor always cooks up a lot of different Lousiana and Creole Cusine. Beignets, Gumbo, Jumbayla, Crawfish. You name it. He's a really good cook. Husk, on the other hand, is only good at making drinks. Most of his attempts of cooking could be compared to being worse than England's from Hetalia.  
  


Husk has a secret sweet tooth. _Does Alastor Exploit this?_ You bet your ass he does.   
  


Alastor cannot be in the same room with Angel Dust and Blitzo at once. He tried. It didn't work out well. He pretty much snap and started to try and murder them both. Husk had to hold him back. Which considering how much the two of them annoy him, he regrets not letting Alastor just have at them.   
  
  
Husk is like 99.9% certain that one of the reasons why Alastor is in hell is because he's the Hunter that killed Bambi's mom, and nothing can convince him otherwise.  
  


Alastor likes to try and annoy Husk with deer puns, what he hadn't expected, was for Husk to reply back with a variety of different cat and bird puns.   
  
  
There's only one real thing that can make Alastor cringe, and that is the fact that Husk can turn his head complete 180 like a goddamn owl. 

 

Alastor and Husk bond together over their mutual hatred of dogs.

  
Husk once drank himself into a Coma. Alastor proceeded to memorize  _Let it Go_ and purposefully sang it in the worse voice that he could. Knowing that it would be enough to wake the other from his coma, so that he could tell him to shut the fuck up, which it did.

 

Both Husk and Alastor share an appreciation for Dark Humor. 

 

Out of everyone at I.M.P Alastor gets along the best with Millie, cause like him. She's a very cheerful and happy homicidal maniac. Husk on the other hand gets along well with Loona despite the fact that she's a dog, and he does tend to joking refer to her as a mutt. Cause like her. He too is pretty much fed up with everyone and their stupidity. 

 

There is two things that everyone at the hotel knows. Don't replace Alastor's meat with any fake ass meat subsitute, and don't ever give Husk non-alcoholic beer.

  
  
Nifty one orchastrated a bet with the others on how long it would take Alastor and Husk to get together.

 

Alastor's favorite movie is Silence of the Lambs.

  
  
Alastor and Husk offered to let Fat Nuggets be in the ring bearer in their wedding, providing that Angel would stop interupting their prospective bachelor parties to see if they needed a stripper.

 

   
  
Alastor is a master of the piano, husk likes to lounge out and lay on top of the piano and listen while he plays. 

 

 

Husk drinks plenty enough for the both of them, hence why Alastor normally doesn't drink. 

 

  
Husk when he gets drunk sometimes, he'll put together weird food combos. Alastor seriously judges him on his food choices.

 

  
Husk, being a cat likes to sit in laps. He secretly a lap cat and will curl up in Alastor's lap and sleep. 

  
  
Alastor and Husk won the Christmas Holiday Costume party. Husk was dressed as the grinch, and Alastor was dressed as max. 

 

When Husk is annoyed at Alastor, he uses his Antlers as a coat or hat rack. 

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't obvious. I have never actually seen wolf of wall street. So I'm sorry if I get anything about the movie wrong.


End file.
